GM
'1-1 Burnt Offerings, Part One: Festival and Fire ' I included a handful of games to ease the PC's into the setting, including a contest of strength (a rock throwing competition similar to what is seen in the wedding scene of 'Braveheart') and a game for children called 'Goblin Toss' where the goal is to toss beanbags decorated like goblins into a variety of simulated perils. The game is hosted by Daverin Hosk and winners are rewarded with bits of sweet and spicy jerky the stablemaster swears (with a grin) is goblin meat. Once the goblins attacked, I added a handful of minor encounters, including a couple of goblins slinging rocks from a nearby rooftop and an attempt by a number of goblins to burn down the Hosk's stables (setting the stage for his legendary hatred of them). I also included a quick encounter where two goblins are menacing a cornered Shayliss in an alleyway - I wanted to give the girl a more direct reason for her amorous advances later, and to have her with the group when they encounter Aldern to set up a love triangle and then some misdirection later in the Skinsaw Murders. '1-2 Burnt Offerings, Part Two: Local Heroes' I placed four skeletons in the crypt (instead of two), the animated remains of past priests who had been interred there to ratchet up the level of desecration. I also had Tsuto leave a braid of Nualia's hair behind in place of Father Tobyn's remains at her direction, possibly as a warning or threat, possibly as a symbol of her rejection of her former self - possibly even as a subconscious cry for help should the PC's make the effort to redeem her. I skipped the Goblin in the Closet encounter completely. Ven Vinder was rebuilt as a 2nd level Fighter (Brawler archetype) / 4th level Commoner with a backstory of having been an accomplished wrestler and brawler in his intemperate youth. He's one of several Sandpoint townsfolk I wanted to make sure I gave some interesting character levels to, thinking ahead to their participation in the Seige of Townpoint and possibly a rescue attempt of some sort afterwards. Others include Brodert Quink (3rd level Archivist Bard), Cyrdak Drokkus (4th level Celebrity Bard), Daverin Hosk (2nd level Horselord Ranger/2nd level Commoner), Shalelu Andosana (4th level Ranger), Ameiko Lonjitsu (3rd level Daredevil Bard) and Sheriff Hemlock (3rd level Tactician Fighter) - all are candidates for later advancement. During the Boar Hunt I had Aldern feel the PC out about their intentions towards Shayliss and made certain they had the chance to rescue him once again (this time from a boar). Its really important to me right now to cast Aldern as this fop who's basically useless, to better contrast with developments later. '1-3 Burnt Offerings, Part Three: Glass and Wrath' I altered the relationship between Tsuto and Ameiko, making it his half-sister that he was infatuated with as the only person who had ever cared for him. He was terrified and in awe of Nualia. Both changes were made abundantly clear in his journal along with everything else the PC's needed to learn. I also rebuilt him as a straight Monk in large part because I wanted him to escape and the improved movement rate would help with that once they got into the tunnels. The intention is that he be encountered again at Thistletop with the others. Koruvus was rebuilt as a 2nd level Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) using all the same attributes, abilities and gear. Elyrium was rebuilt as a 3rd level Cleric of Lamashtu (Trickery and Chaos domains) with a spell selection focusing on Murderous Command and Summon Monster. I also redrew the Catacombs map but used all of the same encounter areas. I removed the vargouille, but added in an encounter with Brown Mold in what was once purposely used as a cold storage room for foodstuffs. Finally, I built an encounter where the zombies were being held in cells rather than pits, and they were able to reach out to attack anyone (PC or Sinspawn) who ended their turn adjacent to an occupied cell. Treasure was customized for the PC's (including the Darkgem) and Korovus' Sword was changed to a +1 Rusting Longsword. '1-4 Burnt Offerings, Part Four: Thistletop' When Hemlock returned from Magnimar with few reinforcements, I mentioned in passing some potential trouble at Ft. Rannick and cast Gorobas the Lord-Mayor as a coward and a beaurocrat. Just seeds planted for later. Since the group was light on healing, I had Father Zantus loan them a custom healing wand (Desna's Grace) along with a request that the PC's 'save' Nualia if there was anything left to be saved. Daverin Hosk accompanied the PC's to guide them to Thistletop and to watch the horses while they made their infiltration, and I had Shalelu join them in camp the night before to provide them with scouting and a legitimate ranged threat, two other things they sorely lack. This was done in part to help them out and in part to highlight the need to plan for such in future play. I chose not to have Gogmurt message Ripnugget about the PC's, and they killed him before he could make any pleas for mercy or intercession. The sounds of battle on Thistletop itself is enough to have Ripnugget prepared before they reach him, but neither Ripnugget nor Tsuto will have alerted Nualia to them - Tsuto for possibly having given away her plan when he left his journal behind, Ripnugget for failing to deal with the intruders himself. I will however have the howling of the Yeth Hounds in the temple serve to alert Nualia and the others so they'll be properly buffed and prepared when the PC's come calling. The howling will also have Orik cowering in his chambers which is how the PC's will discover him and hopefully recruit the burly fighter. The treasure found in goblins' vault will be customized for the PC's and will include an advancing +1 Scimitar 'named ''Sae'ran Cerelliath and a minor item known as the '''Light of Sarenrae. Additionally, in the lower chambers, they will discover the Sihedron Brooch. I will not have the Sihedron amulets in the adventure at this point but Nualia will be carrying the Shard of Wrath and be under its curse (Sickened until she reduces someone to below 0 hit points). After an initial encounter with the Yeth Hounds they retreated back upstairs to rest; I figured that would be enough to put the whole complex on alert and give Orik all the motivation he needed to try to get out - letting the PC's catch him on the way out and put him to work for them gave them the slight edge they might need in two consecutive tough battles. The 'Boss Fight' was set up to occur in two stages: First, the PC's descended to the lower level to find Tsuto (Half-elven 3rd level Monk/1st level Rogue), Bruthazmus (Hobgoblin 2nd level Barbarian/2nd level Ranger) and Lyrie (Human 4th level Transmuter) awaiting them. Due to an Alarm spell placed on the door at the top of the stairs after the Yeth Hounds were heard, Lyrie had buffed them by casting False Life on she and Nualia, Bull's Strength on Nualia, Mage Armor on herself and Communal Protection vs. Good on them all. She opens combat by attempting to cast Enlarge Person on Bruthazmus and then attacks with her Wand of Magic Missiles''. ''Nualia will be at the back of the corridor observing the fight with her Yeth Hound, casting Bane and then sending it to aid when things take a turn. Bruthazmus, Shalelu and Orik all fell victim to the Fear effect and fled upstairs where I had a cat-and-mouse game between the Hobgoblin and the Elf culminate in his cutting the rope bridge behind him to prevent pursuit. This keeps them out of the final fight. In the second stage of the fight, Nualia lures the PC's through the trapped corridor and retreats to the room with the Shadows, casting Hide From Undead on herself. Once the PC's close she casts Darkness on her weapon and sets about attacking them, aided by the Shadows as the PC's presence draws them. I decided to use Lesser Shadows (CR 1/2) - the threat of them still added the desired drama and standard Shadows likely would have made the battle too difficult. I also set an alternate victory condition - any confirmed critical hit on Nualia with a bladed weapon severs her demon arm. Should that occur she would become Shaken, would lose the additional attack and will not be able to cast any more spells for the time being. A successful Intimidate thereafter will immediately force her to surrender, likely falling catatonic once more. As it worked out, the Paladin managed to Intimidate her first (stacking with her Sickened condition from the Shard) and then rolled a natural 20 to get the crit, making the final battle a bit easier than expected. The Wand of Magic Missiles was also very effective against the Lesser Shadows, making me think standard Shadows (or something in between) might have worked out better. Due to the difficutly of Malfeshkenor, I had the PC's be unable to find his prison and instead plan on them returning later - if they don't choose to go their own, I have a pair of Druids who wish to inhabit the ruin and will seek out their aid. After Thistletop, Orik departed north to seek his fortune; I intend for him to resurface in Turtleback Ferry and to eventually have his storyline end as a new member of the Black Arrows. Shalelu also left, intent on pursuing Bruthazmus - this will set up a homebrew rescue mission down the road when she is captured by the Hobgoblin and his new tribe of cohorts. 1-5 Burnt Offerings, Part Five: Return to Thistletop The PC's chose to return to Thistletop, bringing Brodert with them, so I had the Druids meet them on the road, warned by one of the Druids eagle animal companion (which a PC made a Perception check to notice). The Druids were 3rd level, a Dwarven Feral Shifter and an Elven Eagle Shaman. The two of them plus Brodert (3rd level Archivist Bard) gave the PC's some additional resources, though none of them were optimized builds by any means. To add to the return trip, I had a pair of Harpies have taken roost in the upper level of Thistletop, enjoying the food supply of the carnage left in the PC's wake. That battle proved an exciting one, with the Harpies attempting to use their song to lure PC's over the edge of the cliff. Additional battles to clear out the ruin included the Tentamort on level one, the Giant Hermit Crab on level two and, of course, the final showdown against Malfeshnekor. With the aid available to them, I did not pull any punches with the Barghest. The Druids, while not the sort to seek visitors from outside, assured the PC's that their presence would be a beneficial one for the area, and that they might return to Thistletop should future need arise. I intend for them to play a role in the eventual assault on Sandpoint by the Stone Giants which will be much larger than originally written in the books. Category:Journal